


Rekindle

by beetlebee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everybody Lives, Fanart, Fluff and Humor, In case you were worried, KakaObi Week 2019, M/M, Recovered Memories, Reincarnation, juubito au, juubito being juubito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetlebee/pseuds/beetlebee
Summary: “How—who are you?” Kakashi asks, wary, but unable to tear his own gaze away.The being’s smile doesn’t dim, but it strains. “You don’t remember me yet, huh, Bakashi?”Kakashi blinks at the insult. Something in him twinges, but he can’t quite reach it. “Excuse me?” he asks, raising an eyebrow, now more irked than scared.The creature huffs, breaking his terrifying demeanor entirely. “Really? I reform and search for you for 1000 years, and it figures that you’re still late to the party.”----(Juubito crashes a Modern AU, and Kakashi remembers a few things.)





	Rekindle

**Author's Note:**

> For Kakaobi Week - Prompt Reincarnation/Memories

It’s the screaming that Kakashi hears first.

He’s walking down the street, idly reading a well-loved book as he deftly avoids his fellow bustling pedestrians along the sidewalk. He has an appointment soon, but he figures he could pop into the bookstore first. There’s a new volume of his favorite series out, and that takes precedence. He can just be fashionably late, or something.    
  
Just then, a cacophony of screams rings out behind him. Before he can react, a shockwave of energy pulsates through the street. Kakashi staggers, pressing hard against the brick wall of a store front. Another pulse, and the screams cut off to utter silence.

Kakashi forces his eyes open after several seconds, only to see everyone down on the ground around him. “Hey, are you ok?” Kakashi calls out to the nearest man, crouching down and shaking his shoulder. “Can you answer me?”

The man isn’t dead, or even hurt, but completely dazed, his eyes glassy and _purple._ Kakashi pulls his hand back like he’s burned, and looks out at the eerie stillness of the street. Everyone appears much the same.

“Don’t worry about them,” a discordant voice suddenly speaks from behind him. “They’ll be fine.”  
  
Kakashi freezes as another thrum of power slowly cascades and swirls around him. “What are you doing to them?” he forces himself to ask, afraid to turn around.

The voice hums. “Nothing permanent. I didn’t need them to scream and interrupt.”

“Interrupt?” Kakashi asks. Interrupt _what?_     
  
“Not when I finally found you,” the voice rumbles on, with an emotion behind it that Kakashi refuses to process. But he knows he’ll get nowhere talking to this mystery voice like this. Kakashi wills himself to stand. He turns to face it, but backs up into the wall in shock.  
  
A person, a creature, is floating in front of him, staring right at him. Horns adorn his forehead, bracketed by short white hair. Flames sway and dance around his head in time to appendages sprouted from his shoulders. They’re _tails,_ something in Kakashi’s mind whispers, when he risks a glance down to the ones draping from the being to form a pale cloak. But Kakashi keeps staring at the scales along his right half, along his cheek, his _eye,_ like that’s somehow important.

But that thought’s absurd—this is all absurd. He can’t be real. _This_ can’t possibly be real.

Then the being steps down to the ground, settling heavy, clawed hands onto Kakashi’s shoulders, and any denial erupts in smoke. “I finally found you, Kakashi,” the being practically purrs, his mismatched gaze nothing less than reverent and adoring. The intensity of it makes Kakashi shiver, and _how does he know Kakashi’s name?_  
  
“How—who are you?” Kakashi asks, wary, but unable to tear his own gaze away.  
  
The being’s smile doesn’t dim, but it strains. “You don’t remember me yet, huh, Bakashi?”  
  
Kakashi blinks at the insult. Something in him twinges, but he can’t quite reach it. “Excuse me?” he asks, raising an eyebrow, now more irked than scared.  
  
The creature huffs, breaking his terrifying demeanor entirely. “Really? I reform and search for you for 1000 years, and it figures that you’re _still_ late to the party.”  
  
“Funny coming from you, Obito,” Kakashi counters without thinking, and there’s the twinge again. His brow furrows. “What—?“  
  
Obito’s grin grows relieved, showing off sharp teeth. “You _do_ know me,” he breathes out, as his hand drifts up to cup Kakashi’s face. Despite the scales, despite the alien hum of power, his hands are soft and warm. Kakashi watches as a tear beads up in the corner of Obito’s right eye, and—something sparks. It’s little, but it’s there, and the small flicker in Kakashi’s mind is starting to grow.  
  
“Obito, huh?” As strange, as utterly impossible as it all is, Kakashi finds himself leaning into Obito’s touch. “You’re sure it’s not ‘Crybaby?’”  
  
Obito barks a laugh. “Fuck you, I just got a bit of dust in my eye!” he retorts, but he sounds more delighted with every word as the tears drip down his cheek.  
  
The laugh is infectious, so _familiar,_ and Kakashi smiles. “Maa, is that so? You should get goggles for your delicate eyes.”

“Oh, I’ll get bright orange ones, just for you,” Obito promises, his gaze smouldering as he leans into Kakashi’s space. Their noses brush, and Kakashi’s lips part, unsure whether he’s about to insult Obito’s taste in color or finally kiss the stupid, _late,_ idiot—  
  
Kakashi’s shocked out of his haze at the sounds of distant sirens and helicopters, and he tenses. Of course Obito’s appearance hasn’t gone unnoticed by the rest of the city, considering his virtual EMP pulse of an entrance. Kakashi’s hand goes to grab at a weapon—a weapon, what?—and only grasps air. He looks at his empty hand in consternation, but he doesn’t know why.  
  
“We need to get out of here,” Kakashi says instead, irritated by the lack of trees, for some reason, as he casts a glance around them. The people around them still seem dazed by the initial shockwave, but they’re starting to stir. It’s only a matter of time until more people wake up, or arrive to chase after Obito in earnest.  
  
“Then come with me,” Obito offers, touching a hand to Kakashi’s wrist. “I can take you away from here.”  
  
It’s the barest brush of heat, but Kakashi can sense the weight of it. It’s a heady sensation, of an offer that can’t be undone, that will change Kakashi’s life forever as he knows it.

“Come with me,” Obito pleads, voice burning with that emotion from before.  
  
Kakashi must be crazy, but maybe the change has already started. That flame in his mind threatens to grow and grow into a raging inferno. But it’s an inferno that Kakashi _knows_ he knows, somehow. He wants nothing more than to be consumed by it, and Obito’s fingers are so warm against his wrist.

He turns up his palm, takes Obito’s hand, and they vanish together into the fire.


End file.
